Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation analysis device, a conversational analysis method, and a program.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a voice conference device that records voices of a plurality of persons in a conference has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4816211 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses a voice conference device including two microphone arrays in the front and back of a housing, a speaker array including a plurality of speakers arranged in a straight line on a lower surface of the housing, two signal processing units and selection means, and a playback signal processing unit that supplies an audio signal to the speaker array.
Meanwhile, communication is an important element in actions performed by multiple persons. In a variety of work-related tasks and other actions, efficiency of conversation, conference, and other communications is expected. Therefore, participants may need to actively participate in a discussion or strive for consensus.